diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhavandir
Who you were, who you are, and who you will be are three different people. Rhavandir Schneeflocken umwirbelten die schemenhafte Gestalt, die am Rand des Gletscherüberhangs stand. Der gähnende Abgrund klaffte als salziges, tiefschwarzes Maul tief unter ihr auf. Das eisige Pfeifen des Nordwinds riss an ihrem schweren Umhang, der sich in schwerfälliger, taumelnder Bewegung mit dumpfem Schlagen um ihre Unterschenkel schlang. Der Elf, wie die spitzen Ohren verrieten, die durch seinen kunstvoll gesteckten Schopf stachen, war von durchschnittlicher Größe, aber außerordentlicher Sehnigkeit. Zwischen den Fellverbrämten und mit Horn und Knochen beschlagenen Schulterstücken, die seinen kräftigen Hals und Nacken zu beiden Seiten schützten, erhob sich ein willensstarkes Gesicht gegen den Wind. Langes, schwarzes Haar umwehte in losen Strähnen und schmalen Zöpfen seinen ernsten Ausdruck. In weniger rauer Umgebung würde es sicherlich einen matten Glanz wie den von Rabenfedern aufgewiesen haben. Hier wirkte es stumpf, ein ewiger, harter Kontrast zu der gleißenden Weite der gefrorenen Einöde. Er stand schwer aufgestützt auf den schrägen, geschwärzten Griff einer zweihändigen Axt, deren hohles Blatt von bläulich schimmernden Runen übersät war und deren Hakenspitze tief im Eis steckte. Obwohl es eisigkalt sein musste, trug er keine geschlossenen Handschuhe. Fingerlose, lederne Stulpen endeten mit seiner Mittelhand, die in gleichmäßig geformte, feste Finger mündete. Die ein oder andere Schwiele ließ erahnen, dass er gewohnt war, mit seinen Händen zu arbeiten, auch wenn seine Erscheinung wenige Zweifel daran ließ, dass die beinahe mannshohe Waffe das Werkzeug seiner Wahl war. Was das Bündel zu seinen Füßen, die in ebenso schwer beschlagenen Stiefeln steckten, enthielt, war nicht genau auszumachen. Nur zwei große Felle, fest um die undeutbare Mitte zusammengerollt und von breiten Gurten gehalten, wurden von Schnee verweht. Für die Verhältnisse seiner Art wirkte er ungewöhnlich massiv. Obgleich die langen Muskeln, soweit sie unter der über und über verstärkten Rüstung auszumachen waren, nichts von der klassischen Eleganz seiner Rasse vermissen ließen, lag sein Gewicht mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit etwa ein Drittel über dem Durchschnitt. Über den breiten Kiefer, der in einem Mund zusammenlief, dessen gesenkte Mundwinkel nur allzuleicht den kritischen Skeptiker erahnen ließen, erhoben sich hohe, blasse Wangenknochen und eine gerade, ausdrucksstarke Nase unter der kühlen, hellen Stirn. Seine durchdringenden, strahlend blauen Augen, deren Brauen an der Nasenwurzel durch zwei tiefe Linien akkurat geteilt wurden, leuchteten reine, unheilige Magie. Als sich eine Schneeflocke in seinen dunklen Wimpern verfing, senkte er den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er brach das kurze Innehalten schon nach einem weiteren Augenblick, nahm sein Bündel auf und ruckte die Axt aus dem Eis. Es war Zeit für den Abstieg. Traumsequenz: Geißel Ein markerschütternder Schrei, eher ein Brüllen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Grasfetzen und Staub wirbelten auf, als die beiden aufeinander zurasenden Körper mit einem Krachen aufeinanderprallten. Die Wucht riss seine Schulter zurück und der gänzlich gepanzerte Ork kam schwer halb über ihm zu liegen. Für einen kurzen Moment starrten die Augen des grünhäutigen Monsters voller Hass in seine. Dann trat ein ängstlicher, ahnungsvoller Ausdruck in sie ein, sie wurden glasiger. Speichel und Blut troff auf sein Gesicht. Abermals brüllte er, als er den Körper von sich stieß. Er riss die Axt aus der geschundenen Rüstung des Orks. Verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass die Hände des Riesen ihre Umklammerung um den zersplitterten Waffenschaft lösten. Ein brutaler Tritt brach dem Sterbenden das Genick. Nur ein kurzer Blick, der ihn erneut orientierte. Ein roter Schleier legte sich über sein Bewusstsein. Er rannte. Aus seinen Händen wirbelte Verderben. Klingen und Schweiß. Zu seiner Rechten und Linken Schreie und Schmerzen. Viele kämpften. Es war ihm recht. Es war ihm genug. Er stürzte sich regelrecht hinein. Feind? Freund? Wer fragte danach. Grünschwarze Nebel blendeten einen Peon, in dessen Wade ein gutes Dutzend Pfeile steckten und der in harter Bedrängnis einer hochgewachsenen Nachtelfe stand. Sie hieb erbarmungslos auf ihn ein, als die Nebel auch sie umschlossen. Zwei Schreie zerrissen die Dunkelheit. Das schwache Stöhnen der Elfe dauerte keinen Atemzug. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Ein weit ausgeholter Schlag brachte sie alle auf Abstand. Nur ein Funke und die ausgedörrte Steppe würde lichterloh in Flammen aufgehen. Es gab keine Ecke, in die er gedrängt werden konnte. Er düngte den Kreis mit Blut. Ein Rausch. Fast vergessen. Seine Hände, Muskeln und Sehnen verselbstständigt, mähten Körper wie Gras. Sie fielen. Er fiel. Kein Gewicht auf seinen Schultern. Er ließ sich fallen. Eine Symphonie. Der Kampfeslärm verebbte. Die Musik in seinen Ohren ein eisiger Wind. Kein Geräusch aus den sich vor ihm öffnenden Mündern. Ungläubige Gesichter. Beendete Qualen. Ein Tanz mit dem Tod. Regen Die Hufe des skelettierten Schlachtrosses trommelten wie Paukenschläge in unaufhaltsamem Stakkato die schlechte, schlammige Straße entlang. Die selbst im Untod noch breite Brust des ehemals hühnenhaften Tiers, einmal in Bewegung gebracht, wurde von den kräftigen Austritten vorwärtsgestoßen, getrieben von einem Willen, der nicht der eigene war. Seine Wut brannte, verbrannte, hätte alles in eisigem Feuer verbrennen müssen, was da im Schatten unter den Bäumen wuchs und am Wegesrand kreuchte. Wie konnte sie es wagen. Kreischend stieg ein Schwarm Vögel in den regnerischen Himmel auf. Die Wassertropfen schlugen ihm böig entgegen und wirbelten seinen Umhang in die von den Hufen aufspritzenden Dreckklumpen. Das Felgrün seiner Augen wurde von strahlendem, lodernden Blau unterbrochen. Er riss die Hacken tiefer und beugte sich nach vorn in den gestreckten Galopp. Er sah die Tür vor sich, deutlich. Seine Faust, wie sie anklopfte, nicht dass sie es nötig gehabt hätte. Wie er sie aufstieß. Wie sie dastand, das Gesicht noch immer ärgerlich aber auch in hab Acht. Diese zornfunkelnden Augen, wie Sterne im Mitternachtsblau. Er spürte den Widerwillen, den starken Willen, die Zerissenheit. Wie sie bebte. Seine Hände krampften sich um die Zügel. Wie er sie packte. Traumsequenz: Schneise Mon, Nov 13, 2017 Helsælir sang. Ihre Schneide beschrieb ausladende Bögen. Der Griff in seinen Händen fühlte sich beinahe warm an. Die schimmernden Runen, die alten, weniger tiefen, und die neuen, die noch roh an den eingekerbten Kanten waren, leuchteten verschleiert durch die Farben des neuen und alten Krieges in all seinen Schattierungen. Was war es, was da vor ihm stürzte? Ein Elf? Ein Dämon? Die rote Tränen weinenden Augen brachen vor Entsetzen geweitet, als der Körper im Fallen in sich verdorrte, während das durch jegliche Poren austretende Blut in reine Energie verwandelt auf ihn überströmte. Finsternis und Feuer, Kampflärm und die Schreie Sterbender. Über den Körper strauchelnd rutschten seine Stiefel einen Geröllhang hinunter zum nächsten Gegner seiner Wahl. Es könnte ewig so weitergehen. Kurz orientierte er sich, dann rannte er stumm bis auf sein abgehacktes Schnaufen auf den Haushohen Dämon zu, dessen verzerrte Stimme hässlich über das Schlachtfeld dröhnte. Saishie. So heil zu werden hätte mir besser gefallen. Viel Energie. Vielleicht ist das alles längst vorbei. Vielleicht würde dieser reichen.'' Hinweis in eigener Sache Todesritter im Rollenspiel sind inkompatibel, so die Meinung vieler Rollenspieler, die ich gerne dahingestellt sein lassen möchte. Die gespielte Geschichte des Charakters umfasst nun (mit der Zeitverschiebung durch den Kataklysmus) mehr als sieben Jahre, davon fünf in Echtzeit (mittlerweile dürften es zehn sein; Anm. d. S.). Ich rate dennoch jedem davon ab, mit mir zu spielen, der sich in seiner Freizeit damit vergnügt, auf seiner privaten Auslegung von Lore und Regeln herumzureiten. Glaubwürdigkeit erringt man nicht durch Diskussion, sondern durch Verkörperung. Sämtliche Details des Charakters sind im Warcraft-Universum fundiert und vorhanden, vielleicht an Orten, an denen man nicht unbedingt zuerst danach suchen mag. Liebhaber schwieriger Charakterkonzepte mögen gegebenenfalls Gefallen daran finden. Die Geschichte kann erspielt werden. Der betreffende Spieler sollte einen langen Atem mitbringen. An dieser Stelle eine letzte Warnung: Die Gesinnung des Charakters kann dazu führen, das Spieler-Gegenüber (!) zu enttäuschen, zu verärgern oder sich verletzt zu fühlen. Sie ist kein lapidarer Witz. Dessen sollte sich zumindest der Spieler hinter dem Charakter bewusst sein. Prestigeklassen, wie auch der Todesritter, sind darauf angewiesen, zum Teil Poweremotes gegenüber gewöhnlich-durchschnittlich angelegten Charakteren zu benutzen, um ihre Authentizität zu erhalten. Diese erfolgen nach Absprache, werden dem/den betreffenden Spieler/n erklärt und ausgewürfelt (Wurf und Gegenwurf). Desweiteren schließt sich ein tiefer gehendes Rollenspiel mit Nicht-Erwachsenen kategorisch aus. Mit dem Lesen dieses Absatzes ist jeder selbst vor die Wahl gestellt, ob er diesen "AGB" zustimmen kann und möchte oder nicht. Vielen Dank für die Kenntnisnahme. ''- Der Spieler Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Blutelfen (Spieler) Kategorie:Todesritter (Spieler)